Wanderer and Dreamer
by reader713
Summary: Tomoyo and Sakura were two ordinary girls, or are they. An incident changes their lives forever, and they find themselves in another world. They must fulfill a prophecy and save both worlds. Wait a minute, Sakura's dead? Discontinued
1. Prologue

Prologue:

They shall be of two worlds

They shall grow up with no name

Yet have more than one name

They shall have the power of Clow and Hikani

Daughter of Clow and Avalon

Daughter of Hikani and Avalon

Wanderer and Dreamer

Come and save your worlds

Come save the Lands of Avalon

Wanderer come to the aid of Li

For you are the Prince's Bride

The Dreamer is the Sorcerer's Bride

Come to his aid

Come and save this world

Come and save both worlds

Those of both worlds

Yet of no home and family

Wanderer and Dreamer

Come and aid those of both worlds

Without you the magic is lost

And both worlds will be destroyed


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1:

The two girls sat on the cliff, staring at the sea. The sounds of the cars behind them betrayed the highway's location behind them. A small green car was parked a small way away from them.

The dark-haired girl sighed "it would have been nice if this beautiful spot hadn't become the neighbor to a highway.

Her companion laughed "what's wrong?" she teased "you can't concentrate on the boy in your dreams here, Tomoyo?" she laughed lightly.

"Sakura, stop it" Tomoyo protested "you also dream of someone. And you also dream of unicorns."

"I know, but at least I don't..."

There was a sudden flash of light on the highway behind them, the two girls screamed as one car swerved straight toward them. Tomoyo was pushed aside by her friend. She watched in horror as her friend vanished over the side of the cliff. The car then hit her and she saw darkness.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2:

The girl lay on the bed. The white sheets and her dark hair only enhanced her pale skin.

"It's sad, really" one doctor confided to a nurse "about the accident she was in."

"What happened?" the nurse asked,

"We figure that she was out with a friend on an outing. A car hit them, it swerved off the highway. It was a freak accident. No one knows how it really happened. No one recognized them either, they weren't from around here. She fell into a coma."

"And her friend?"

"She fell off the cliff. Her body hasn't yet been found. She's vanished.

The girl did not move.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3:

Tomoyo was in a dark place.

"Sakura" she called "Sakura, where are you?"

There was no reply.

"Sakura, Please help me."

Come her a voice called. There was a faint light ahead of her I call thee. 

Hesitantly, Tomoyo made her way to the light. Where else could she go?

"Sakura?"

I call thee a voice whispered faintly come to me Dreamer...and Wanderer. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4:

Sakura opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she moaned,

She then saw the grass and clear blue sky. She shot up.

"Where am I?" she demanded, spinning up. She was in a place that she had never seen before, but seemed familiar.

"Tomoyo" she called frantically "Tomoyo, where are you?"

There was no reply.

"What happened to me?" she demanded, sobbing, falling to her knees "how did I get here?"

Images came into her mind. Talking with Tomoyo; then the car driving straight at them; pushing Tomoyo out of the way; and then she remembered falling.

She had been falling in a mist and had heard someone call to her. She had tried to answer, and then she had been enveloped in a light.

"And then I ended up here, but how?"


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5:

The nurse peeked into the room. The girl still lay peacefully on the bed. There had been no change.

She then heard the life monitor's beep of the girl's heart slow, and then stop.

"Doctor!" she screamed.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter 6:

Are you alright?" a voice asked.

Sakura started, and looked up to see two figures.

One was a young woman with white hair and sapphire blue eyes. She seemed slightly worried.

Her companion had gold-brown hair and the same color eyes. The only difference was that his eyes were slightly hostile.

Sakura was amazed to see ivory horns sprouting from their foreheads.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded, almost frightened.

"I am Chryse, and this is Balinor. Who are you?" the young woman asked.

"My name is Sakura. Do you know where I am?" Sakura asked.

Chryse and Balinor seemed slightly surprised at her question.

"In the Land of the Unicorns, of the Unicorn Kingdom, of course" Chryse answered "didn't you know?"

"No, I don't even know how I got here."


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7:

Once again, Sakura told the story of the car and waking up in the field.

The old woman stared at her gravely.

"I can think of only once reason as to why you were brought here. You were Summoned."

"Summoned?"

"Called here for some purpose..."

"But I've been here before" Sakura interjected "and so has Tomoyo."

Everyone froze. Chryse and Balinor had taken her to the center tent where the elders stayed to give out wisdom. The old woman she was talking to had asked her questions while the others listened.

"What do you mean?" the old woman demanded.

"Sometimes, when I look in a mirror, or into my reflection in the water, I see a place like this. And when Tomoyo and I clasp hands in our sleep... I see a place like this too, in my dreams. But lately, I see this place whenever I close my eyes."

"Did you ever see anyone?" the woman asked, staring at Sakura intently.

Sakura blushed "I saw unicorns and wolves, and someone else..." she continued hastily "but I mostly heard a voice."

"A voice?"

Sakura nodded "Yes. Lately I've been hearing them whenever I close my eyes. Tomoyo said that she heard it in her sleep."

"What do they say?"

"Well, one says 'come back, I can't live without you', another says 'I call thee Wanderer and Dreamer, Master of Sun and Moon, Master of Card and Spell, Daughters of two worlds..." her voice trailed off "there is more, but I can't remember it right now. What's wrong?"

The old woman was slightly shaking "did they ever call you anything?" she asked.

"Yes, I was always called 'Daughter of Clow and Avalon, Tomoyo was called 'Daughter of Hikani and Avalon'."

"Sakura" someone called faintly.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura demanded. She ignored all the stares as she shot up "where are you?"

"...lost...Sakura, help me."

"Tomoyo" Sakura called. She found herself raising her hands above her head, they glowed golden "open the Pathway. Follow me."

"Thank you" Tomoyo's voice whispered, and then vanished.

"Tomoyo, are you okay?"

She's safe a voice spoke into her mind welcome back daughters of the lost. 

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded "where is Tomoyo?"

I do not know. Come find me when you are ready. I will help you and your cousin. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8:

The unicorns called her Ying Fa. In their language it meant Cherry Blossom, same as Sakura. Their language was very close to Chinese in Sakura's world, as well as another language that was close to her Japanese. Sakura found that she was fluent in both languages.

She had been taken into the house of Maya, the Seer. She was the old woman who had questioned Sakura. She was also Chryse's grandmother.

She taught Sakura magic. Sakura had an original way of casting it. Maya still didn't understand how. Sakura would cast the spell, and then it would vanish. This left the old seer mystified.

It was morning and the young girl looked worried.

"What's wrong Ying Fa?" Maya asked.

"I've had...strange dreams lately" Sakura admitted, twisting the silver ring on her finger.

"The unicorns believe that dreams are portents. Tell me of them" Maya insisted.

"There is a wolf. I think that he's searching for me. Along with an owl and a raven, sometimes the raven was replaced by a rabbit."

"Is anyone else looking for you?" Maya asked.

"Yes, two suns and two moons, along with two mist-shrouded figures. There is a cherry blossom blooming alongside a plum blossom."

Maya stared at her gravely, silent. Finally she spoke, "who named you Sakura, Ying Fa?"

"I did. Tomoyo and I were found, abandoned. The people at the orphanage took us in. I had a pendant, as well as Tomoyo" she slipped a pendant out from under her shirt. It hung on a silver-gold chain. It read Sakura on one side, on the other side was a star. Maya saw the name Sakura waver, and change to Ying Fa. Sakura didn't notice.

"They named me Cherry. Tomoyo was named Madison. Her pendant said 'Tomoyo', with a moon on the back. We called ourselves that. Everyone else called us Cherry and Madison Taylor. We were practically sisters" Sakura bit her lip "I miss her" she whispered.

Maya patted her hand fondly.

"Perhaps you should go find her then" Maya advised "for help, seek the wolves, the Wolf will aid you."


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9:

Tomoyo groaned, opening her eyes. She felt awful.

"Sakura?" she asked. Was her friend here? No one was there.

Silently, tears fell from her eyes.

After awhile she shook her head firmly "this is no time to start crying now. I have to find Sakura, or anyone else."

She looked at her clothes. She was wearing her clothes from the day of the accident, white tennis shoes, a midnight-blue shirt, and jeans. She also wore her ring and pendant. And at her ears were the moon earrings that Sakura had given her for Christmas.

"Hmm, first I should try to find someone that can tell me where I am" she decided.

Green Wood a mysterious voice spoke into her head.

"Who said that?" she demanded, spinning around.

I did the voice said. Tomoyo spun around. The only other living creature was a raven, perched on a branch. Its head was tilted to one side as it stared at her.

"Did you speak?" she asked.

Yes, why shouldn't I? I'm lucky that I found you, and not the owls or soldiers. 

"People are looking for me?" Tomoyo asked, surprised.

Of course they are. You're new. 

"Where am I? Can you tell me?" Tomoyo demanded, desperately.

In the Green Wood, also known as the Dark Forest. 

"Where is this place?" Tomoyo asked.

In the northern edge of the Lands of the Blue Sorcerer. 

"I've never heard of it" Tomoyo said firmly "and quite frankly, I should be dead. Not many people survive after being hit by a car" she folded her arms across her chest "are you sure that I'm not dead?"

The raven flew off the branch and pecked her, hard.

"Yowch!"

Now, stop this foolishness. You are not dead. 

"Then why am I here?" Tomoyo asked peevishly, rubbing her arm.

As far as I can tell, you were brought here from another world. I was sent here for some reason because of a dream. It's very annoying because you're not the only human in the wood. 

"Really, is it Sakura?" Tomoyo asked hopefully.

No, I do not know any 'Sakura'. It's a boy, not your friend the raven hopped off its branch and flew to another one farther off, it turned to look back at her come on, hurry up. Follow me. 

Tomoyo sighed and pushed aside the braches as se followed the bird deeper into the forest.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10:

The woman stared in horror at the mirror.

"It cannot be so" she whispered "no, this cannot be."

How could it have happened? She had cast the spell, done everything perfectly, except things had gone terribly wrong. Neither girl had come to her. Instead, one needed to be healed in her body, while the other in her mind. Both were greatly injured in their souls and hearts.

"No" she screamed "this cannot be. This is not right."

She threw her mirror against the wall and watched as it shattered.

Once again, she turned to stare at the open book. She read the words of the passage.

"When the daughters of the lost come, the world shall either be healed, or thrown into darkness."

She cursed "that meddling queen ruined all my plans" she settled down in her armchair "now I have to wait."

She had never been patient.


End file.
